Chronophobia
by VocaloidHolic3
Summary: A little girl name Amser Harace has Chronophobia in which she constantly hears and remembers the clocks of time and her horrible past. What happens when Byakuran helps her to the best of his ability but then ends up fighting Tsuna and the others right infront of her eyes? What about that secret crush she hasn't told him about? (Sucky summary sucks... R/R...)
1. Amser Harace

I don't own KHR or the Song or Rin.. This story is based off the song (by Rin) and fear called Chronophobia[1].

"Why did you do this, you're a demon!" A loud scream of horror escaped a terrified woman's voice. Screaming, crying, the words 'Demon' and 'Monster' that were what she was called. This 'she' was Amser Horace[2], a simple small an young girl who was born to be part of the Mafia. She had soft yellow hair as bright as a daisy, her eyes were and lifeless and as dull as the dead woman who lay in front of her. The dress she was wearing was a dark brown color with a white apron attached to it on the front and small brown shoes with white, thigh high socks on as she turned around. Amser was special; she was beautiful and graceful when she wanted to be, but her sanity was slowly fading as the imaginary clocks around continued to click. As she walked away from the dead woman in front of her, she looked around at all the dead bodies in the room, the walls were painted and colored with the beautiful crimson color red but just as she was about to say something, she slammed her hands against her ears, crouched down on the floor and let out a high pitched scream. Men who seemed to be with her suddenly growled and covered their ears in pain as she continued to scream and cry, the clocks continued to tick with that nasty, continues sound of 'tick tock' that made this innocent girl insane. The people around her walked toward her, about to comfort and care for the girl before she began running as fast as her small legs could carry and out into a large and deep forest before bumping into scary looking men with black suits on, the ticking in her eyes seemed to fade out a bit, not completely, but enough for her to worry more about the men in front of her then those retched clocks that couldn't leave her alone.

Oh what trouble she was going to be in now.

[1] Chronophobia: The fear of Time.  
[2] Amser is mainly dealt for Female and originated in Welsh and England which means Time, and Horace is mainly dealt for Male and originated in Latin America which means Time Keeper.


	2. The Ticking

I don't own KHR, or the song (By Rin) or the fear Chronophobia and I'm sorry if some have it. If there is a fear you wish for me to put into another character or within a reader insert, tell me, message me, leave a review and such.

"Byakuran, a Black Spell group seems to have found a wandering little girl among the area they were checking, a feminine voice spoke up, a wooden clip board in hand as she wore a white suit, curly brown hair pulled into a small pony tail and dark blue eyes staring at her Boss. The other male just smirked, as he placed a marshmallow upon his tongue and then recoiled it back into his mouth in order to chew the sweet and flavorless treat. He looked up at his subordinate with a fake smile on his face.

"Bring her in then." He stated as he turned the back of his chair toward her, she replied with a 'Yes,' and then left in order to grab the girl from the Black Spell group that was currently under his control. He pressed his finger tightly against his lips, deep in thought about this little girl who was caught but his subjects before smirking. "She must be different." He stated before turning back around so he could eat another one of the cavity craving sweets.

After ten minutes the door to his room burst open with a screaming and crying nine year old that was being held down currently by two Black Spell members. The blonde screamed and cried at the top of her lungs as Byakuran starred at her with slightly amazed eyes, so young and beautiful yet how fierce she was as she kicked and screamed to be let go by the 'thugs' who held her down. Her blonde hair was start to stick to her face from the small sweat build up and the tears that streamed down her face as she tried pulling away but it was no use, they were just too strong. As she began to calm down and slowly fall to the floor, the ticking echoed louder and within her vision, and her vision only, clocks began to crowd her vision as she shut her eyes and began screaming out words that made the Black Spell members drop her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T COME NEAR, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THE SOUNDS OF TIME ANYMORE!" Her throat hurt and she felt that she couldn't breathe or fight much longer. When everything around her started growing dark, her vision fell blurry and cold as strong arms wrapped around her tiny frame in order to pick her up and then set her down on the couch within the room. Byakuran smiled as she pet the blondes head, a rare and special case of Chronophobia.

"What are we going to do Boss?" Asked one of the Black Spell members.

"We'll keep her here make a special case in which the sounds of ticking cannot be heard. Now, go. Tell Spanner to start working right away on a special cage and one more thing.." He looked down at Amser before smirking slightly. "Get someone to buy a stuffed rabbit doll, it'll be a cute little surprise for her."


End file.
